Mark of Athena but it's Hetalia (ONESHOT)
by TheOnlyPersonLikeMe
Summary: NOTE: You don't have to have read MOA to read this - It's an adaptation to the plot, but the characters are Hetalian. Featuring the Allied Forces, Canada and Spain. USUK because the character's fitted


**Based off the famous children's series, "Heroes of Olympus", the plot of this fic is based off the ending of "The Mark Of Athena", the third installation of the book series, and the characters are from the anime Hetalia.**

 **Here's a description of all the original characters and why I chose each aph character to play each one**

 **Percy = the hero, super sassy and sweet, - Alfred**

 **Annabeth = smart, attractive and Percy's girlfriend. Often refers to him as "seaweed brain", could probably kill you – Arthur**

 **Piper = Flirty, pretty and sometimes shipped with Annabeth – Francis**

 **Jason = Percy's kind-of-cousin – Piper's boyfriend – Matthew**

 **Frank = Super tall, adorable and squishy, very protective – Ivan**

 **Hazel = Small, can totally kick ur ass, adorable, PANDAS, dates Frank – Yao**

 **Leo = Spanish, has a kind-of-girlfriend called Calypso who's super salty (Lovino ahaha) – Antonio**

 **Nico = Misunderstood, Hazel's brother, cutest thing to ever happen to earth, gay 4 Percy - Kiku**

 **Note: I do not own Hetalia or HOO, sadly, but am a big fan of both.**

Arthur was covered in cobwebs, and strands of spider silk lacing around his arms and legs. Amazingly, none of the debris from the roof of the cavern collapsing had hit him. He believed that the Roman statue had protected him, but highly doubted it.

But none of that mattered when he heard Alfred's voice from the hole in the ceiling.

"Arthur!"

"Here!" He yelled, tears in his eyes.

They'd come for him, and all the fear that had been dwelling inside him disappeared when he saw Alfred jump from the ceiling to the floor.

His relieved grin was the brightest thing to Arthur, after being trapped underground for so long, and he managed to pull himself to his feet, though the room was shaking.

His gun and belongings had fallen into the gaping pit a few feet away. He had lost everything he held dear.

But Arthur couldn't care less.

He was alive.

And so was Alfred.

Arthur wondered if the legends were true about the chasm. Did it fall all the way to Tartarus, the Greek Hell? Where monsters spawned at every turn, where no mortal had ever set foot?

He shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, Alfred was next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Arthur clung on tightly, sobbing.

"It's okay, Artie," Alfred whispered into his ear, shaking, "We're together."  
The allied forces followed, and Arthur was vaguely aware that Kiku was with them.

"Your leg," Francis knelt next to Arthur's butchered right ankle, "Oh, Arthur, what happened?"

Arthur explained the whole story, how he'd been set on a quest to retrieve the Roman statue for the fight against their 2p's, how he'd then got stuck underground and faced some monster who seemed to be the very origin of his fear. Alfred didn't let go of his hand, which Arthur appreciated. When he finished, everyone's faces were showing complete shock.

"Holy Maple," Matthew muttered, "You did all that with a broken ankle?"

"Well, _most_ of it with a broken ankle."  
He grinned, "Impressive."

Everyone gazed at the massive Roman statue before them.

"What do we do with it?" Ivan asked, "It's _huge_."

"We'll have to take it to the HQ," Arthur said, "It's powerful. My brother told me that something about it could possibly help us in the war."  
" _Enemies' bane stands gold and pale_ ," Yao quoted, " _Won with pain from a cavern jail_."

"Well," Antonio said, "It might take a bit of re-arranging, but I think we'll be able to fit it on Arthur's pirate ship," he turned to Arthur, "I managed to make it fly, by the way. It's just above ground."

"The mortal side to the Doors of Death," Alfred mentioned, "Kiku and I found out where it is. At least it's within our reach."  
"But the other side is in Tartarus," Kiku grimaced.

At the mention of Tartarus, the chamber groaned. The Roman statue titled to the side, and nausea swelled in Arthur's chest. If it fell into the chasm, then all his work would have been for nothing.

"Secure the statue!" he yelled, and Antonio nodded

"Ivan!" he called, "Help me on the ground. We'll take it from above."

Ivan nodded, and the two helped each other get to the ground.

"Better put my new superman powers into use," Matthew grinned, and slipped his hands around Francis's waist, picking him up off the ground, "Back for you guys in a sec, alright?"  
The two shot into the air, and Arthur blinked.

Matthew could fly now?

Ever since they'd gotten caught up in the mess, the seven were developing strange supernatural powers. Alfred was able to harness water, and Kiku and Yao could move the earth and summon the dead. Francis was extremely good at manipulation, Antonio could summon fire, and Ivan could shapeshift. But Matthew could fly?

"This floor won't last any longer!" Yao warned, "We should go."

Alfred gripped onto Arthur's hand.

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

Kiku, Yao, Arthur and Alfred watched at grappling hooks shot around the statue, with Antonio, Ivan and Francis at the other ends. Antonio was shouting orders and Matthew was flying around, securing the statue.

They were halfway across the cavern when Arthur felt a sharp pain in his bad leg. He gasped and fell on his face.

"Artie?" Alfred asked, turning around to him.

Suddenly, Arthur felt himself being dragged away from the other, towards the chasm.

"His ankle!" Yao cried, "Cut it!"

Arthur looked down and to his horror he saw a thick thread of cobweb was securely around his ankle, threading off into the pit.

Something at the other end was pulling at it.

Alfred lunged, grabbing Arthur's arm, but the momentum pulled him along as well.

"Help them!" Yao cried, as he and Kiku ran towards the struggling couple. They were ages away though – they'd never reach them in time.

The others were still focused on the statue, and Yao's cries were lost in the rumbling of the ravenous cavern.

Arthur let tears escape him as he hit the edge of the chasm. His legs went over the side, and Alfred grabbed his arm.

"No!" Alfred roared, tears in his eyes.

Arthur slipped over the edge, and Alfred fell with him.

Alfred grabbed onto a ledge approximately fifteen feet below the chasm entrance. He was gripping onto Arthur's wrist with his free hand.

" _NO ESCAPE_ ," a voice whispered from below, " _YOU'RE COMING TO TARTARUS WITH ME_."

Kiku leaned over the edge, extending his hand even though they were too far away to help. Yao was screaming for Ivan over the chaos.

"Alfred… let me go," Arthur croaked, "You'll never be able to pull me up."  
"Never!" the American cried. He stared up at Kiku.

"Kiku! We'll see you at the Doors, understand?"

Everyone knew that was a lie. There was no way Arthur and Alfred would last a minute in Tartarus.

"But-" Kiku began, tears in his eyes.

"Lead them there!" Alfred yelled, Promise me!"

"I-" Kiku trembled, staring at his friends, helpless and facing death, "I will."  
Below them, the voice from earlier laughed.

" _BEAUTIFUL SACRIFIES TO PLEASE THE OLDER NATIONS_."

Alfred's grip tightened on Arthur's wrist, and they locked eyes.

"We're staying together," he said shakily, his eyes watering, "There's no way I'm going to leave you. Never again."

 _A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

"As long as we're together," Arthur gasped, the tears streaming down his face.

They both heard Yao and Kiku screaming, and looked up for one last time to see everyone leaning over the edge. Francis was struggling to hold Matthew back, Yao clinging onto Ivan, Antonio trying to comfort Kiku, and they were all sobbing.

Then, Alfred let go of the tiny ledge, and, together, arms wrapped around each other, fingers laced, he and Arthur fell into the darkness.


End file.
